Monster Myth
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Dunia dipenuhi Makhluk - Makhluk dan Monster Mitologi Kuno telah ada di Game ini. Monster Myth, dunia game mimpi buruk akan menunggumu di sini.
1. The Time To Download

**Monster Myth**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Fantasy**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Tapi Kamui Gakupo a.k.a Gakkun milik saya seorang #dihajar**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Kagamine.

"Kau sedang apa, Rin ?" Tanya kakak sulung Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rinto.

"Download, download game." Jawab Rin singkat dengan muka serius menghadap ke arah monitor komputer nya.

"Game apa ?"

"Monster Myth"

"SELESAI!" Teriak Rin tiba - tiba yang membuat seisi rumah kaget. Len dan Lenka yang sedang asyik bermain pun datang ke tempat Rin.

"Ada apa sih ?" Gerutu Len dengan muka yang kesal.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok. Aku cuma baru selesai mendownload game."

"Tapi tidak usah seheboh itu juga."

"Maaf ya Len ku sayang," Rin mengacak ngacak rambut Len sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Sedangkan yang rambutnya diacak hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan pasrah terhadap penganiayaan (yang menurutnya) dilakukan kakaknya.

"Itu Monster Myth ya ?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku juga punya gamenya, baru saja download dua jam yang lalu." Rin yang mengetahui hal itu pun langsung menangis dan merengek sejadi jadinya. Sampai - sampai Len, Lenka, dan Rinto harus menutup dan menyumbat kuping mereka dengan kapas.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NEE-CHAN JAHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

"Jahat kenapa ?"

"KALAU NEE CHAN MEMBERITAHU KALAU NEE CHAN SUDAH MENDOWNLOAD GAME NYA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUANG BUANG PULSA INTERNET KU UNTUK MENDOWNLOAD GAME ITUUUUUUUUU." Kali ini tangisan Rin terdengar seperti Serigala yang meraung (Emang Serigala bisa meraung ?)

"Ku kira kau tidak tahu game itu." Jawab Lenka singkat.

"Terus, mau kau apa, Imouto ?"

"Ganti pulsa internetku!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapi!" Rin pun segera beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar dibanting oleh sang empu kamarnya. Lenka memaklumi sifat adiknya yang keras kepala itu, Rinto hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran adik - adiknya sebagai pertunjukan yang setiap hari dia saksikan. Sedangkan Len ? Pemilik rambut Honeyblonde ini sedang asyik - asyiknya memainkan game - game yang ada di Laptop Lenka, yang pastinya bukanlah Monster Myth.

Satu menit berlalu, Lenka sepertinya berubah pikiran. Yah, walaupun harus mengorbankan uang tabungannya yang selama ini ia dapatkan dari hasil sisa uang jajannya. Tetapi segala butuh pengorbanan, termasuk untuk meredakan kemarahan Imouto nya itu. Mungkin lain kali Lenka akan menulis buku yang berjudul "1001 Cara Untuk Meredakan Kemarahan Adik". Sepertinya buku itu akan laku di pasaran, tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu.

Dengan lunglai Lenka berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil celengan berbentuk ayam kesayangannya. Lenka segera naik ke atas kasur tingkatnya. Dengan berlinang air mata, Lenka menjatuhkan celengan ayam tak berdosa itu ke Lantai, "Sayonara, celengan ayamku."

PRAK!

Rinto yang sedang lewat di depan kamar Lenka, latahnya mulai kumat (Sejak kapan Lenka latah ?),"EH AYAM! AYAM!". Lenka yang kaget segera menghampiri Rinto. Lenka mempunyai siasat tersendiri untuk menghindari pecahan - pecahan beling celengan ayamnya. Yaitu... MELOMPATINYA!

"UWOOOO!" Lenka berteriak histeris ketika sedang melewati beling - beling itu. Setelah sampai pada tujuannya, Lenka mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi nya kemudian menyender pada tembok, "Hosh... hosh. Rinto-nii, kau tidak apa - apa ?"

"Eh, Lenka ? Tidak apa - apa kok,"

"Tapi kenapa tadi Rinto-nii berteriak ?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Lenka segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya, dan perlahan matanya mulai membesar, "Rinto-nii, antar aku membeli pulsa internet Rin ya."

_"UWOOOO, MY IMOUTO, KAU SUNGGUH KAWAII!" Batin Rinto_

"B... baiklah, my lovely imouto." Terlihat muka Rinto yang berusaha menahan diri dari godaan me-rape adiknya itu (Readers : INI BUKAN RATING M WOY!/Author : Iye iye) Ok, lupakan adegan yang tadi. Kita ulang lagi readers, stay on this fanfic #SokSokanBahasaInggris

"B... baiklah, my lovely imouto." Rinto berjalan ke luar, kemudian menyiapkan motornya #BaruTauVocaloidPunyaMotor.

"LENKA! AYO!" Rinto yang sudah siap meneriaki Lenka agar segera cepat - cepat naik ke motor.

"IYA!"

**~~Monster Myth~~**

"Huh, capek ya" Kata Lenka yang langsung bersandar di sofa kursi rumahnya (Readers : Cepet amat nyampenya/Author : Ya iyalah, author gitu loh #NgibasNgibasRambut)

Terlihat Rin sedang membuka pintu kamarnya, "Hoahm... selamat siang"

"Siang." sapa Len yang daritadi masih memainkan game.

"Rin, ini... " Lenka yang melihat kedatangan Rin segera menyerahkan voucher pulsa internetnya itu secara sarkatis seperti petugas pengibar bendera yang membawa bendera merah putih.

"Eh ? Ini apa ?" Tanya Rin yang heran karena Lenka menyerahkan voucher pulsa internet a.k.a benda pusaka nya. Sepertinya Rin sudah mengalami Amnesia tingkat akut Readers. #DilemparinJeruk

"Untuk mengganti pulsa internetmu. Katanya harus ganti pulsa internet. Ini terima saja." Jawab Lenka yang menyodor - nyodorkan voucher pulsa internetnya ke Rin

"Aku bercanda kok. Juni Mop!" Kata Rin dengan muka penuh kebanggaan karena berhasil mengerjai Nee-chan tercintanya itu.

"Rin, kau bercanda kan ?" Kali ini raut muka Lenka terlihat lebih serius. Sementara Rin berusaha menahan tawanya.

"HWAHAHAHAHA, AKU TIDAK BERCANDA LENKA-NEE. AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MENGERJAI LENKA-NEE. CIHUY!" Akhirnya ledakan tawa itu juga, sepertinya Rin telah menganut ajaran "Tertawalah Sebelum Tertawa Itu Dilarang." Dan, lupakan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Rin.

Lenka mulai frustasi, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil memikirkan kebodohannya.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriak Lenka dan BackGround Burung - Burung Beterbangan Pun Muncul

** To Be Continued **

* * *

Akhirnya, berhasil juga namatin Chapter 1 dari cerita ini. 5 jam namatin Chapter 1 doang, gara - gara nulis FanFic nya dibarengin sama main Facebook.

**Dont Forget To Review Minna!**


	2. The Games Is Begin

**Monster Myth**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Adventure**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Tapi Kamui Gakupo a.k.a Gakkun milik saya seorang #dihajar**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Kali ini Rin benar - benar menyesali kesalahannya. Sepertinya ini kesalahan terparah yang pernah dia buat. Lenka sepertinya sangat sedih hingga dia menangis terus menerus. Perlahan Rin mendekati Lenka, lalu meminta maaf kepada Lenka, "Lenka-nee, gomen. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Gomen ne."  
Lenka sepertinya mulai bisa memaafkan Rin, sekarang tangisannya tidak seperti tadi. Lenka menghela nafas dan tangisannya pun berhenti, "Baiklah, Lenka-nee akan memaafkan mu Rin. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya." Ucap Lenka seperti ibu - ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan rumus volume balok #dilindes  
"Lenka-nee, main Monster Myth yuk!" Ajak Rin

"Ayo!" Rin berlari menuju komputernya, sedangkan Lenka berjalan biasa untuk mengambil Laptopnya. Setelah menaruh Laptop nya di meja sebelah komputer Rin, Lenka menyeret kursi yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya nanti #PoorChair

"Nah, saatnya Log-in!" Rin segera mengetik Nama ID nya yang nanti akan menjadi Nama Avatar nya.

"Rin... Ka...ga...mi...ne."

"Rin, bukannya kau tidak punya ID nya ? Kan harus daftar dulu ke situs langsung nya perusahaan pembuat game nya." Nasihat Lenka yang mencegah adiknya mengetik passwordnya.

"Eh ? Memang harus begitu ya ?" Tanya Rin yang tidak tahu mengenai seluk beluk dan peraturan untuk memainkan game Online sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal.

"Bakagamine Rin." Jawab Lenka yang seharian dibuat kesal oleh Rin sambil memasang muka Poker Face.

"Sudah, lihat ini!" Lenka menunjukkan alamat situs perusahaan pembuat game Monster Myth, lalu menyuruh Rin mengikuti hal sama yang Lenka buat. Rin menurut dan segera membuka situs perusahaan pembuat game itu. Lenka lalu mengetik Nama ID nya. LENKAgamine2. Tetapi saat Lenka mengetik Passwordnya, Lenka menutupi Layar Laptopnya dan menyuruh Rin untuk menengok ke arah yang lain, "JANGAN LIHAT!" Readers mau lihat Passwordnya Lenka ? Wani Piro ? #dibacok

Setelah 5 menit berlalu #LamaAmatBikinPasswordDoang#, Lenka menyuruh Rin membuat Nama ID nya dan Passwordnya sendiri. Setelah mengetik Nama ID dan Password nya, Rin mengadu ke Lenka, "Lenka-nee, kok aku tidak bisa ? Katanya "NAMA ID ANDA TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN, SILAHKAN COBA LAGI". Nih lihat." Rin menunjukkan Nama ID nya kepada Lenka. Lenka yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa terbahak - bahak, sepertinya bersaudara Kagamine ini telah menganut ajaran "Tertawalah Sebelum Tertawa Itu Dilarang"

"Kau salah membuatnya Rin, harusnya ada angka atau simbolnya, lihat punyaku, ada angka 2 nya kan ?"

"Baiklah! Yosh, saatnya mengetik!" Rin mengetik Nama ID nya kembali, lalu berhasil. Kali ini Rin menambahkan angka 3 dibelakangnya. RinKagamine3.

"ARIGATOU LENKA-NEE!" Rin senang sekali sehinga secara reflek dia memeluk Lenka tiba - tiba. Dan parahnya, Rin memeluknya kencang sekali.

"APA YANG LENKA-NEE MAU, AKAN KU KABULKAN." Lenka merasa terdesak, dia memang menginginkan Kanvas dan Cat Air untuk melukis karena hobinya melukis. Tetapi ini mungkin saat - saat terakhirnya, jadi dia menginginkan agar Rin melepas pelukannya

"Lepaskanlah. Pelukanmu. Ini. Rin." Ucap Lenka dengan memberi penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Iya iya, gomen, hehehe." Ucap Rin sembari melepas pelukannya dari Lenka dan menunjukkan tanda Peace dengan jarinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo main."

Setelah selesai Register, Rin dan Lenka mulai memainkan game tersebut, tapi hanya Training sebentar. Setelah memasuki tahap Challenge, mereka mulai tersedot ke dalam game tersebut.

~~Monster Myth~~

"Le.. Lenka-nee." Rin mengusap kepalanya yang pusing, dan melihat Lenka berada di sampingnya.

"Rin ? Kita ada dimana ?" Lenka juga menemukan Rin berada di sampingnya. Lalu mengajak Rin berjalan - jalan, siapa tahu mereka menemukan orang yang bisa membantu mereka.

"Lenka-nee, sepertinya kita berada di dunia game Monster Myth. Lihat disana," Rin menunjuk beberapa pemain lain yang sedang melawan Centaurus*. Sedangkan di sebelah mereka ada 6 orang pemain yang sedang melawan Hydra*.  
"Selamat Datang, Para Pemain Baru!" Ujar seseorang, sepertinya suara dari belakang mereka. Setelah menengok ke belakang, mereka menemukan seseorang yang berpakaian hitam dengan jubah, layaknya seperti seorang Dracula*. Dan orang yang merupakan sumber suara itu mengendarai burung Phoenix*.

"Disini saya akan menyebutkan peraturan - peraturan yang ada di game ini. Jika kalian melanggarnya, maka nyawa kalian akan berkurang satu." Jelas orang itu, Rin dan Lenka memasang pendengaran tajam mereka agar tidak salah melakukan perbuatan.

"PERTAMA! Jangan sekali - sekali kabur dari arena pertarungan kalian dengan Monster - Monster yang ada di sini,"

"KEDUA! Kalian tidak boleh membunuh satu sama lain. Kecuali dalam kondisi terdesak,"

"KETIGA! Jangan pernah menunggangi Monster - Monster yang ada disini, kecuali kalian telah berteman dengannya,"

"KEEMPAT! Kalian tidak boleh mencuri barang - barang pusaka yang bisa mengalahkan semua Monster dan membuat game ini berakhir,"

"KELIMA! Jangan pernah mencariku, atau kalian mati."

"Barang - Barang Pusaka di sini berjumlah 10, dan semuanya akan dijelaskan."

"Satu! Pedang Petir! Pedang ini bisa memotong kepala Hydra,"

"Dua! Rantai Singa! Jika kalian menggunakan Rantai ini, maka Medusa* tidak akan bisa mengubah kalian menjadi batu,"

"Tiga! Kapak Api! Berguna untuk membakar Minotaur*,"

"Empat! Cakar Cahaya! Saat menyentuh Chimaera*, Cakar ini akan mengurangi darah Chimaera,"

"Lima! Kristal Angin! Jika pancaran Kristal ini mengenai Centaurus, maka bagian yang dikenainya itu akan hilang,"

"Enam! Kaca Salju! Lempar Kaca ini ke arah Hydra, lalu Hydra akan musnah,"

"Tujuh! Jantung Hydra! Jantung ini diambil setelah Hydra dibunuh, lalu diambil jantungnya. Jantung ini berguna untuk mengalahkan Siren*,"

"Delapan! Bintang Hitam! Griffin* akan patuh padamu setelah kalian menunjukkan Bintang ini,"

"Sembilan! Permata Perak! Satyr* & Lycantrophe* akan menunjukkan jalan dan menjadi pelindungmu setelah kalian menunjukkan Permata ini."

"Dan yang terakhir! Tanduk Unicorn! Tanduk ini dapat diperoleh setelah kalian mengalahkan Unicorn dan memotong tanduknya. Jika kalian menaruh Tanduk ini di tanah, Tanduk ini akan memunculkan Monster naga berkepala sepuluh yang menyemburkan es, nama Monster ini adalah Drakospagos*. Drakospagos berguna untuk melawan Kraken*"

"Bos Akhir di Permainan ini adalah Naga Raksasa Berekor Ular dan Berkepala Singa SaberTooth, yang bernama Drakos Oura Fidiou*"

"Senjata awal yang akan digunakan kalian adalah Panah. Senjata itu sekarang sudah berada di tangan kalian. Silahkan menikmati permainan ini." Kemudian orang berjubah itu pergi dengan mengendarai Phoenix nya. Dan ucapannya benar, sekarang senjata itu sudah berada di tangan mereka. Rin benar - benar memperhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu.

"Lenka-nee, sekarang kita kemana dulu ya ?" Tanya Rin sambil menaruh Panah itu di punggungnya

"Sudah, jalan saja terus. Mungkin saja nanti kita ketemu Monster." Jawab Lenka cuek.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sebenarnya, di adegan Rin meluk Lenka, saya terinspirasi dari adegan waktu Spongebob & Patrick meluk Squidward #KaloGakSalahSih.

Chapter 2 lanjut dengan cepat! Okeh, saatnya untuk membalas Review Review dari Readers. Jujur, baru kali ini saya dapet Review, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Kiriko Alicia :**

Kayaknya ini ga bakalan Incest deh, soalnya disini saya lebih mengutamakan Pairing Miku - Kaito dan Gakupo - Luka, mungkin Pairing Miku - Kaito akan muncul di Chapter 5, sedangkan Gakupo - Luka, kayaknya di Chapter 8 #LamaAmat

Ya bisa dibilang, Monster Myth itu games VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), seperti Anime Sword Art Online.

Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan tunggu Chapter 3 nya^

**Kurotori Rei :**

Juni Mop ? Sepertinya bukan Rin yang aneh, tapi Author yang aneh. Ya sebenernya itu Juni Mop hanya tambahan kecil untuk memperlucu adegan ini, walaupun genre nya bukan Humor.

Oke, terima kasih atas Fav dan Follow nya.

Seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas, Pairingnya adalah Miku - Kaito dan Gakupo - Luka.

Silahkan tunggu Chapter 3 nya ya^.

Tadi kan ada beberapa kata yang atasnya ada tanda *. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata - kata tersebut.

-Centaurus : Centaurus adalah Makhluk setengah manusia setengah binatang yang dilukiskan berwujud manusia dari kepala sampai pinggang namun bagian tubuh ke bawah berwujud kuda (manusia-kuda). Monster ini berasal dari Mitologi Yunani Kuno.

-Hydra : Hydra adalah Monster ular berkepala lebih dari satu, dan konon bila kepalanya dipenggal maka akan tumbuh menjadi 2 kali lipat. Monster ini berasal dari Mitologi Yunani Kuno

-Dracula : Dracula adalah Makhluk Penghisap Darah, mempunyai taring di giginya. Ya, semua pasti sudah tau ya.

-Phoenix : Phoenix adalah Burung legendaris yang keramat. Burung Api ini digambarkan memiliki bulu yang sangat indah berwarna merah dan keemasan. Burung ini berasal dari Mitologi Mesir.

-Kraken : Kraken adalah Mitos monster laut ukuran raksasa, dikatakan telah tinggal di lepas pantai Norwegia dan Islandia.

-Drakospagos : Drakospagos adalah Monster bikinan Author. Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, Drakospagos adalah Monster Naga Berkepala Sepuluh. Kenapa namanya Drakospagos ? Karena Author translate kata Naga Es ke bahasa Yunani di Google Translate.

-Minotaur : Minotaur adalah Monster berkepala Banteng dan berbadan Manusia. Monster ini berasal dari Mitologi Yunani Kuno.

-Chimaera : Chimaera adalah makhluk dari mitologi yunani yang merupakan gabungan dari tiga hewan: ular, kambing, dan singa. Berbadan kambing, berekor naga atau ular, dan berkepala singa, namun beberapa kisah mengatakan kepalanya terdiri dari dua hewan (kambing dan singa), atau gabungan dari ketiga hewan tersebut.

-Siren : Siren adalah Wanita setengah burung yang membunuh para pelaut dengan nyanyian.

-Griffin : Griffin adalah Bangsa makhluk legendaris bertubuh singa sedangkan bersayap dan berkepala rajawali.

-Satyr : Satyr adalah Makhluk penghuni hutan-hutan dan pegunungan dan memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Dewa Pan dan Dionyssus dalam mitologi Yunani. Biasanya mereka berjenis kelamin pria.

-Lycantrophe : Nama lain dari Werewolf. Monster ini berbentuk manusia, tetapi ia akan berubah menjadi serigala bila ia terkena cahaya bulan purnama.

-Drakos Oura Fidiou : Drakos Oura Fidiou adalah Monster buatan Author juga selain Drakospagos. Disini sudah Author jelaskan, Drakos Oura Fidiou adalah Naga Raksasa Berekor Ular dan Berkepala Singa SaberTooth. Nama Drakos Oura Fidiou sendiri berasal dari bahasa Yunani Naga Berekor Ular.

Sepertinya ini FanFic buatan Author yang paling bagus, buat ini sampe 6 jam. Selain itu, Nama - Nama Monsternya itu berasal dari berbagai sumber. Nah, kita ketemu lagi di Chapter depan! Sayonara, Minna!

**Dont Forget To Review Minna!**


	3. Adventure Of Kagamine Brothers

**Monster Myth**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Adventure**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Tapi Kamui Gakupo a.k.a Gakkun milik saya seorang #dihajar**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Lenka-nee..." Panggil Rin dengan manja. Sedangkan Lenka masih tetap berjalan dengan cueknya.

"Lenka-nee, perhatikanlah aku..." Panggil Rin sekali lagi. Kali ini Rin berdiri di depan Lenka dan menghalangi jalan Lenka. Tetapi Lenka tetap berjalan melalui jalan yang lain.

"LENKA-NEE! LIHAT APA YANG ADA DI DEPANMU!" Teriak Rin histeris. Seketika itu juga, Lenka langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat di depan mereka ada Centaurus yang sedang berjalan, tetapi saat mendengar teriakan Rin, Centaurus itu mulai menyerang mereka.

Rin yang melihat Centaurus itu mengejarnya, langsung berlari kalang kabut sambil memberi sinyal pada Lenka agar segera memanah Centaurus tersebut.

"LENKA-NEE! CEPAT PANAH MONSTER ITU! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DISINI!" Teriak Rin pada Lenka sambil berlari. Sebenarnya, Lenka tidak tahu cara memanah, tapi demi menyelamatkan adik tersayangnya, dia mulai memanah Centaurus asal - asalan. Tetapi, panah itu mengenai Centaurus tepat sasaran! Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang memihak mereka berdua. Padahal Lenka tidak tahu cara memanah, dan Rin yang sebentar lagi ditebas oleh Centaurus.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh, arigatou Lenka-nee." Ucap Rin yang berterima - kasih kepada Lenka. Alhasil Rin pun tidak mati di dunia Game. Mungkin, dia bisa mengikuti Lomba Lari Tingkat Internasional kalau terus dikejar oleh Monster - Monster yang ada di sini.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Dewi Fortuna." Ucap Lenka, yang tidak mau membanggakan diri di hadapan Rin.

"Dewi Fortuna siapa ?" Tanya Rin dengan muka Innocentnya. Rupanya Rin tidak tahu tentang Legenda Dewa - Dewi Yunani.

"Dewi Keberuntungan, padahal Lenka-nee tidak bisa memanah lho." Jawab Lenka yang di dalam hatinya bersyukur kepada Dewi Fortuna.

"Puja - puji Dewi Fortuna." Ucap Rin sambil berterima - kasih kepada Dewi Fortuna. Kata - Kata Lenka yang singkat itu mampu membuat Rin mempercayai Dewi Fortuna itu. Buktinya, sekarang Rin bersujud sambil menyembah Dewi Fortuna.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

Sesaat kemudian, muncul garis merah di sebelah kiri Rin & Lenka, itulah yang dinamakan "Amount Of Blood" atau yang disebut AOB. Sedangkan garis biru di sebelah kanan Rin & Lenka lah yang disebut "Amount Of Magic" atau AOM. Amount Of Blood adalah jumlah darah yang dimiliki oleh Rin & Lenka, sedangkan Amount Of Magic adalah jumlah sihir - sihir yang bisa digunakan untuk mengalahkan Monster. Amount Of Magic didapatkan dari Monster yang telah dikalahkan. Amount Of Magic hanya bisa didapat saat pemain saat sudah mencapai Level 5. Saat ini, Amount Of Blood yang dimiliki Rin & Lenka adalah 100%. Sedangkan Amount Of Magic nya adalah 0%, karena Rin & Lenka baru mencapai Level 1.

"Lenka-nee, itu apa ?" Tanya Rin yang heran karena melihat ada garis merah dan garis hijau di sebelah kiri dan kanan Lenka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Jawab Lenka sambil menaikkan pundaknya dan kemudian menurunkannya lagi.

"Lenka-nee. Lihat itu!" Rin menunjuk sebuah toko bernuansa kelam, cat hitam dan ornamen - ornamen berwarna gelap menambah suasana kelam toko tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Rin & Lenka memasuki toko tersebut. Mereka menemukan seseorang dengan senyum lebarnya yang berpakaian Gothic Lolita.

"Irasshaimase!" Sapa orang yang tersenyum lebar, sambil menjaga tokonya.

"A.. ano. Ini toko apa ya ?" Tanya Rin gugup. Dengan seksama, Lenka memperhatikan toko itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, toko ini menjual senjata - senjata yang dipakai untuk melawan monster."

"Apa nama mata uang disini ya ?" Tanya Lenka dengan sopan, sedangkan Rin berdiri mematung karena melihat senjata - senjata aneh yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Nama mata uang disini adalah Mothllar. Mothllar didapat setelah kalian mengalahkan Monster. Bentuknya seperti Koin biasa sih." Jelas orang berambut merah tersebut. Rin & Lenka hanya bisa mengangguk - angguk tanda mengerti.

"Rin, kau tadi lihat Mothllar itu ?" Tanya Lenka sambil berbisik kepada Rin

"Aku tadi lihat sih, kukira berbahaya, jadi tidak ku ambil."

"Terus, apa maksud garis biru dan merah yang ada di samping kami ?"

"Garis merah itu adalah 'Amount Of Blood', fungsinya seperti jumlah darah yang dimiliki kalian. Disini, kalian hanya mempunyai dua nyawa, jadi berhati - hatilah. Sedangkan garis biru itu adalah 'Amount Of Magic', fungsinya seperti sihir - sihir untuk kekuatan tambahan yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Monster. Setiap senjata memiliki sihir yang berbeda - beda. Ada empat senjata yang kekuatannya bisa ditambahi dengan sihir itu, yaitu Panah atau Arrow, Pedang atau Sword, Tombak atau Lance, dan Rantai atau Chain."

"Oh begitu."

"Kalian pemain baru ya ? Namaku Sakine Meiko, dozo yoroshiku," Sapa orang bernama Sakine Meiko itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, kami pemain baru. Namaku adalah Kagamine Lenka, sedangkan adikku yang ada disana itu bernama Kagamine Rin. Kami bersaudara." Jelas Lenka mewakili Rin. Lenka buru - buru mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas sapaan Meiko. Lenka menyikut perut Rin agar adiknya mengerti.

"Bersaudara ya... Kata Bersaudara mengingatkanku pada Ted Kasane & Teto Kasane, Bersaudara Pemegang Pedang Elemen. Mereka adalah Legenda disini. Sudah lama mereka menghilang, ya... sudah satu abad yang lalu."

"Bagaimana cara menemukan mereka ?" Setelah Lenka selesai berbicara, Rin menyikut perut Lenka. Lenka yang merasa disikut oleh Rin, langsung mengeluarkan Death Glare Tersadisnya. Rin langsung bergidik ngeri dan mundur tiga langkah untuk menghindari amukan Lenka yang sedang marah. Menurut Rin, amukan Lenka yang sedang marah itu mirip seperti gorilla yang sedang marah.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi, desas desus menyebutkan bahwa siapapun yang mencari Bersaudara Kasane, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi,"

"Belum lama aku dengar, orang bernama Shiyo Akaito bisa membantu kalian. Kalian bisa menemukannya, kalau beruntung."

"Shiyo Akaito ya... Terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Lenka & Rin segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk meninggalkan toko tersebut, tetapi ditahan oleh Meiko.

"Eh, ada apa ?" Tanya Rin yang kebingungan.

"Ini untuk kalian, terima kasih telah berkunjung ke toko ku." Ucap Meiko sembari memberi Rin & Lenka sepasang pedang dan sepasang pakaian berstyle Gothic Lolita, tetapi berbeda dengan yang dipakai Meiko. Rin memakai yang berwarna hitam dan merah gelap, sedangkan Lenka berwarna hitam dan ungu gelap.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Kami akan berpetualang lagi, jaa-ne!" Lenka & Rin melangkahkan kaki mereka ke luar toko, tetapi kali ini tidak ditahan oleh Meiko.

**~~Monster Myth~~**

Sudah setengah jam Lenka & Rin berjalan, matahari mulai terbenam dan hari mulai malam. Akhirnya Lenka & Rin memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dekat sebuah pohon lebat di hutan

"Hoahm... Kita istirahat saja yuk." Ajak Rin yang mulai kelelahan karena terus berjalan.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya besok." Lenka & Rin menaruh senjata mereka di pohon itu, lalu mereka merebahkan diri masing - masing.

"Oyasumi, Lenka-nee."

"Oyasumi, Rin."

**~~Monster Myth~~**

"TADAIMA!" Rinto & Len yang baru pulang langsung merebahkan diri masing - masing di Sofa dan menaruh DVD - DVD Game yang diborong oleh mereka. Lalu mereka bingung karena tidak ada yang menjawab

"Rin ? Lenka ? Dimana kalian ?"

"Rin-nee! Lenka-nee! Kami pulang!" Panggil Len dengan suara emasnya. Rinto yang panik langsung mencari - cari Lenka & Rin, karena takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap kedua adiknya itu.

"Hei, Len. Kesini!" Panggil Rinto. Rinto melihat layar monitor komputernya dan laptop Lenka menampilkan game Monster Myth. Len bergegas menemui Rinto, dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Rinto-nii ?"

"Kita coba mainkan game ini, siapa tahu ini merupakan hal dibalik menghilangnya Lenka dan Rin." Len mengangguk mengerti, lalu duduk di kursi tempat Lenka tadi. Sedangkan Rinto duduk di kursi tempat Rin tadi.

"Kita klik tulisan 'Challenge' bersama sama ya. 1.. 2.. 3.." Secara bersamaan, Rinto & Len meng-klik tulisan 'Challenge', kemudian mengalami nasib sama seperti Rin dan Lenka, yaitu tersedot kedalam game.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Update Chapternya lama ya, entah kenapa rasanya males banget bikin Fic ini. Padahal awalnya awalnya semangat lho #MalahCurhat.

Entah kenapa saya merasa di Chapter 3 ini cerita makin ga jelas.

Akaito sengaja diubah marganya, biar ga sama kayak Kaito. Kan di fic nya mereka gak bersaudara.

Monster nya ga usah dijelasin ya, kan di Chapter 2 udah dijelasin. Males ngetik lagi OaO.

Nah, kali ini saya akan membalas Review dari Readers sekalian. Silahkan menunggu giliran masing - masing #EmangMauAntri

**Kurotori Rei :**

Saya pun mendapat ide ketika mengingat Medusa dan Anime No Game No Life yang kemarin saya tonton.

Len dan Rinto ya, mereka lagi belanja DVD Game tuh.

Dasar, gak pedulian sama saudara sendiri #DitendangLenDanRinto

Umm... kayaknya mereka cuma dapet Peran Figuran aja deh #Dilindes. Bercanda kok, ya, Miku - Kaito & Gakupo - Luka ga bakalan dapet Peran Figuran kok, bisa dibilang, Peran yang penting juga sih.

Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**kiziro kurokage :**

Arigatou atas sanjungannya #MalahGeEr

Kayaknya si Len sama Rinto itu bakalan masuk ke game Monster Myth juga deh.

Ok, Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**Fuyukaze Mahou :**

Kayaknya Rin itu Kudet Detected deh #DilemparinJerukSamaRin. Sedangkan Lenka itu Kuudere Detected #DihajarLenka

Nanti lagi Len sama Rinto nyusul tuh, liat aja sendiri

Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**Dont Forget To Review Minna!**


	4. Shiyo Akaito

**Monster Myth**

**.**

**Genre : Mystery, Fantasy, Adventure**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**Tapi Kamui Gakupo a.k.a Gakkun milik saya seorang #dihajar**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Warning : (Kemungkinan) Out Of Character (OOC), Alternate Universe (AU), Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Len, kau dimana ?" Rinto tiba - tiba terbangun di tempat Rin & Lenka dan membuat Rin yang baru bangun terkejut karena suara Rinto yang terjatuh dari atas langit (?).

"Bi... Bidadari!" Secara reflek, Rin yang terkejut malah menyebut Rinto bidadari karena di cerita cerita fiksi pasti hanya bidadari yang bisa jatuh dari langit. Dan karena merasa dihina karena disebut bidadari, secara reflek Rinto menjitak kepala Rin.

"Ittai! Eh, Rinto-nii ?" Rin terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya karena melihat kakak sulungnya ada di tempat seperti ini. Karena Rin takut bahwa kakaknya ternyata adalah Zetsu Putih yang sedang menyamar #SalahFandomWoy#. Ok, kita ulang adegan yang tadi.

"Ittai! Eh, Rinto-nii ?" Rin terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya karena melihat kakak sulungnya ada di tempat seperti ini. Karena Rin takut bahwa ini adalah mimpi, maka Rin mengucek - ngucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"R-R-Rin ? Ini kau ?" Karena sama tidak percaya layaknya Rin, Rinto menggoyang - goyangkan bahu adik perempuan paling kecilnya itu.

"Ini aku, Rinto-nii. Tidak usah seperti itu juga." Rin lalu melepaskan tangan Rinto dari bahunya.

"Sudah belum pertemuan kakak adiknya ?" Lenka yang baru bangun langsung meregangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas rasa kantuknya. Tetapi rasa kantuk itu masih belum terusir sepenuhnya. Setelah Lenka meregangkan seluruh badannya, akhirnya rasa kantuk itu hilang juga.

"Kau baru bangun, Lenka ? Rupanya kebiasaanmu dari dulu tidak berubah - berubah." Pendapat Rinto. Lenka hanya bisa mendecih pelan.

"Nah, sekarang dimana Len ?" Lenka kini kembali bersuara. Dari tadi dia tidak melihat keberadaan Len, si bungsu keluarga Kagamine.

"Ano, Len... " Rinto terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Lenka. Walaupun dia laki - laki dan merupakan kakak Lenka, Rinto masih takut terhadap Lenka karena jika Lenka marah Lenka terlihat seperti Gorilla yang mengamuk. Sama seperti anggapan Rin.

"Dimana Len ?! Rinto-nii tadi bersamanya kan ?" Tanya Lenka sekali lagi dengan tegas. Yang membuat Rinto bergidik ngeri kalau Lenka tahu bahwa Len hilang.

"L-L-Len hilang. Aku tadi memang bersamanya. Begitu aku terbangun disini, aku mencari Len dan tidak menemukannya." Jelas Rinto. Rinto yang ketakutan langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan berdoa agar dia tidak mati disini, karena dia masih muda dan belum menikah. Punya pacar aja belum, dasar Jones aka Jomblo Ngenes  
#digamparinrinto.

"Oh begitu, ayo kita cari saja." Ucap Lenka tenang tanpa bereaksi apa - apa terhadap Rinto. Rinto yang tidak  
mendengar teriakan Lenka langsung menaikkan kembali kepalanya.

"Kau tidak marah ?" Tanya Rinto dengan penuh selidik. Biasanya kalau mendengar Len atau Rin menghilang, dia langsung mengamuk dan marah bak Gorilla.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Lenka balik.

"Tidak apa - apa sih."

_"Apa Lenka kesambet ya, kok sikapnya jadi seperti itu ?"_ Batin Rinto dalam hati.

Mereka terus berjalan, namun tidak ada satupun monster yang kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka haus dan lapar, mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat hitam gelap. Dengan gugup Rinto mengetuk pintunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu tak kunjung dibuka saat ketukan pertama. Lalu Rinto mengetuk sekali lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tepat pada ketukan kedua, sang pemilik rumah pun keluar,

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik rumah, Lenka dan Rin mendorong - dorong Rinto agar segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Rinto pun mau menuruti keinginan kedua adiknya itu.

"Ka.. kami kesini mau meminta sedikit makanan dan minuman. Apakah boleh ?" Tanya Rinto dengan gugup.

"Boleh, silahkan masuk." Sang Pemilik Rumah pun menyuruh mereka masuk. Lalu Rinto, Lenka, dan Rin pun segera masuk.

**~~Monster Myth~~**

"Namaku Shiyo Akaito, kalian ?" Tanya Sang Pemilik Rumah yang diketahui namanya adalah Shiyo Akaito.

"Aku Kagamine Rinto, mereka berdua adikku. Yang berambut panjang itu adalah Kagamine Lenka, sedangkan yang  
berambut pendek adalah Kagamine Rin."

"Begitu ya."

"Hei, Rin. Kau ingat nama Shiyo Akaito tidak, yang diceritakan Meiko kemarin." Bisik Lenka kepada Rin.

"Iya, apakah ini orangnya ?" Bisik Rin balik.

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Lenka.

"Apakah kalian sedang mencari adik kalian yang bernama Kagamine Len ?" Tanya Akaito lagi. Rinto, Lenka, dan Rin membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Benar." Jawab Rinto santai.

"DIMANA ADIKKU HAH ?! KALAU KAU KETAHUAN TELAH MENCULIK ADIKKU, KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Jawab Lenka yang sambil menunjuk potongan ayam panggang yang sedang dimakan kucing di sudut ruangan. Sedangkan kucing yang sedang makan itu menoleh ke arah Lenka dan segera pergi karena takut.

"Tenang, tenang. Adikmu tidak kuculik. Adikmu kutemukan di dekat rumahmu, lalu kubawa kesini." Jelas Akaito. Sementara Rinto dan Rin menenangkan Lenka, Akaito memanggil Len.

"Len! Come here boy!" Panggil Akaito sok sok-an bahasa inggris #RIPEnglish. Lalu yang dipanggil pun muncul.

"LENNN!" Teriak Kagamine Bersaudara (kecuali Len). Dan mereka semua pun berhamburan memeluk Len.

"Rinto-nii ? Lenka-nee ? Rin-nee ? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini ?" Len juga heran karena ketiga kakaknya bisa berada disini.

"Awalnya Rinto terbangun di tempatku dan Rin tidur, lalu aku menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu. Lalu kami terus berjalan dan mencarimu. Lalu kami tiba di rumah ini kare-" Lenka yang sedang menjelaskan dipotong oleh Rinto, lalu Lenka mendengus sebal ke arah Rinto.

"Intinya, kami sedang mencarimu dan menemukan rumah ini." Jelas Rinto singkat tanpa mengeluarkan banyak kata -  
kata.

"Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan." Ajak Len.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu dulu, Len-chan." Ejek Rin karena Len sedang memakai baju Maid. Apakah Readers sekalian bisa membayangkan Len memakai baju Maid ? Sudah pasti sangat imut. Ingat, jangan bayangkan Len memakai baju Butler, tapi Maid. Karena menurut saya Len lebih cocok memakai baju Maid #digebukinLenFG.

"AH! AKU LUPA KALAU AKU MASIH MEMAKAI BAJU MAID! AKU GANTI BAJU DULUUU!" Teriak Len sambil pergi dengan cara berlari (baca : ngacir) ke kamar Akaito.

"AKAITO-SAN, AKU PINJAM BAJUMU DULU YA!" Izin Len. Sedangkan Akaito menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ahh, sudah. Ayo!" Ajak Len yang baru mengganti bajunya sambil menggamit tangan Rin dan Lenka.

"Hei, katanya kalian mau meminta makanan. Tidak jadi nih ? Kalau jadi aku akan ambilkan." Tawar Akaito. Karena tawaran yang menggiurkan itu, mereka semua menganggukan kepala. Parahnya lagi, Rin sampai meneteskan air liurnya.

"Hei, Rin. Biasa saja kali, tidak usah meneteskan air liurmu seperti itu." Ingat Rinto. Rin langsung cepat - cepat mengelap air liurnya dengan memasang tampang Watados alias Wajah Tanpa Dosa

"Kalian mau makan apa ?" Tanya Akaito.

"STEAK!"

"OMELET!"

"AYAM PANGGANG!"

"MIE INSTAN!" Sudah tau kan, yang teriak mie instan siapa. Yang pasti inisialnya R, dan gendernya perempuan. Lengkap sudahlah petunjuk sang peneriak mie instan.

"Kalian tidak tahu ya, kalau makanan di dunia manusia berbeda dengan di sini ?" Tanya Akaito lagi.

**Gluk!**

Terdengar Kagamine Bersaudara menelan ludah masing - masing. Karena ada empat orang yang menelan ludah, jadi  
bunyinya keras kan.

"Me.. memang, makanannya a... a... apa ?" Tanya Rin gugup,

"Daging Monster yang telah mati." Jawab Akaito. Kagamine Bersaudara lagi - lagi membelalakkan matanya.

"Kita tidak jadi meminta makanan deh, ehehehe." Tolak Rinto mewakili ketiga saudaranya, sementara Rin & Len pergi mengendap - endap keluar dengan cara berjinjit. Kalau Lenka ? Sebelum pergi dia menarik tangan Akaito lalu membawanya keluar. Lalu Rinto menyusul mereka berempat.

"Apa - apaan ini ?" Protes Akaito yang tangannya ditarik oleh Lenka. Dengan cepat Akaito menepis tangan Lenka  
yang memeganginya.

"Hey, namamu Shiyo Akaito kan. Kau bisa membantu kami menemukan Kasane Bersaudara Pemegang Pedang Elemen kan ?" Tanya Lenka sengit.

"Iya, tetapi aku malas karena sikapmu itu." Jawab Akaito ketus. Saat ini Lenka rasanya ingin menonjok muka Akaito.

"Jadi aku harus apa hah ?" Tanya Lenka sekali lagi.

"Ubah sikapmu itu, kau harus menjadi gadis manis, baru aku akan menolongmu." Jawab Akaito sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan. Lenka benar - benar ingin membuat Akaito babak belur saat ini, tetapi karena Akaito itu adalah orang yang jarang ditemukan dan bisa membantunya mencari Kasane Bersaudara, maka Lenka pasrah saja

"Terserah lah." Ucap Lenka ketus.

"Asal kau harus membantuku mencari Kasane Bersaudara. Ingat itu!" Sambung Lenka.

"Dengan senang hati, nona cantik." Goda Akaito sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya #AkaitoFGmulainosebleed.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Ucap Lenka sambil memasang Death Glare tersadisnya ditambah dengan aura mautnya.

"Hei, jangan mengganggu dia ketika sedang marah." Nasihat Rinto sambil berbisik kepada Akaito.

"Dia kalau marah menyeramkan sekali." Balas Akaito sambil berbisik lagi.

"Memang." Balas Rinto lagi.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya ?" Tanya Lenka penuh selidik

"Tidak kok." Bela Rinto

"Ya sudahlah."

Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba di depan Hutan, namun kali ini Hutannya penuh dengan tumbuhan yang membuka mulut mereka menandakan bahwa tumbuhan - tumbuhan itu siap memasang mereka.

"Hutan ini dinamakan Plantations Cannibals, karena di Hutan ini terdapat banyak tumbuhan kanibal. Mereka akan memakan siapapun yang melewati Hutan ini. Kita harus lincah untuk menghadapi tumbuhan ini, kalau tidak, kita akan mati. Kalian sudah tahu kan ?" Jelas Akaito. Semuanya pun (kecuali Rinto & Len) mempersiapkan senjata masing - masing.

"Kalian belum punya senjata kan, ini kuberi. Kebetulan aku membawa 3 buah Pedang." Ucap Akaito sembari memberi dua buah Pedang pada Rinto & Len. Rinto & Len pun mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah siap ?" Mereka memasang ancang - ancang untuk bertarung melawan tanaman - tanaman kanibal itu.

"1... 2... 3!" Hitung Akaito. Dengan tekad yang bulat, mereka percaya bahwa akan menang melawan tanaman itu.

**To Be Continued**

Readers sekalian, maafkan dakuh yang telah membuat Vocaloid Favorit kalian menjadi OOC seperti ini.

Ingat, Akaito tidak akan pernah menjalani hubungan dengan Lenka, karena Rinto yang Siscon #digamparrinto

Oke, karena perbuatan Junko sudah dimaafkan Readers #SiapaBilang#, mari kita balas Review.

**Kurotori Rei :**

Mungkin di Dunia Nyata tidak ada yang gratis, sedangkan di Dunia Game ada yang gratis  
#digamparinrinlenkadanmeiko  
Akhirnya Len dan Rinto masuk ke dalam Game. Hore! Hore! Hore! #MKKB  
Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**Fuyukaze Mahou :**

Mungkin Rin sudah menjadi gila #dibacokrin  
Kayaknya emang Gamers deh. Beli DVD Game aja sampe diborong, mungkin Penjualnya dibeli juga ya  
#ditendanglendanrinto  
Sepertinya Rinto dan Len itu mau Nge-cheat #ditabokin  
Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**Kagawita Hitachi :**

AIHHHHHHHHH, MAKASIHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAA #menggila  
Baru kali ini saya dipuji kayak gitu, hiksu #lebay  
Nama Monsternya saya ambil dari Monster Monster Mitologi kok, ehehehehe #garukgaruk  
Oke, permintaan anda sudah dipatuhi, My Lord #berasajadisebastian  
Hitachi bukannya nama produk ya #dilempar  
Silahkan Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya!

**Dont Forget To Review Minna!**


End file.
